Only Animals Drink Water
by darkensandor50
Summary: After a crazy drunken get to gather week before cheer nationals, the unholy crew wake up to find themselves at loss of the night before. Then a video shows of their night as the vandals to one of their coaches newly priced possessions, the Sue canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Only Animals Drink Water (1/?)

**Author**: darkensandor

**Rating**: pg-13, for cursing, underage drinking, strong language, brief mentions of sex.

**Pairings/Characters**: Unholy Trinity, Faberry, Brittana, Most of New Directions, Sue Sylvester, OC.

**Length**:2000+

**Spoilers**: AU Sue Sylvester shuffle

**Disclaimer**: I don't own glee I just wished I did yadda yadda and this enforces throughout the whole story OC's my own blah blah, on with the show.

**Summary**: After a crazy drunken get to gather before cheer nationals, the unholy crew wake up to find themselves being black mailed. When video show of their night as the vandals to one of their coaches newly priced possessions, the Sue canon.

"So I was thinking we could try to narrow down our song list from 150 to 50 and then move on from there. On which would suit best both of our voices...are you listening Quinn?"

"Yeah Rach I'm here."

"You may be but where you hearing anything I said?"

"Yeah mostly, sorry babe I'm still getting ready to go over to Santana's in a bit."

"Oh I forgot you where still was going over there."

"You want to come? I can swing by and pick you up, San wont mind. Her parents are visiting her Abuela for the weekend."

"No its fine and I doubt she wouldn't mind I was there. She might whip out a razor from her hair and assault me."

"She would do no such thing Rachel. She better not try if she knows what good for her."

"Aw you would protect me Quinn?"

"Of course you're my girlfriend, why wouldn't I. I love you."

"I love you too baby, but even if I could go I can't. I still have to work on this song list tonight on my lonely lonesome."

"I'll come by after our get together okay."

"Well I don't know, who's to say I wont be already done by then when you do."

"Oh well we can work on something else involving you, me and a boring movie to give us a excuse to make out through the whole thing. Something along those lines."

"Sounds like hard work, we might have to work through to night to get it done."

"I know stressful."

"Then I look forward to your arrival Quinn, so you better not go over board with the alcohol content tonight baby."

"You okay with me drinking tonight? I wouldn't be able to safely drive to your house then after."

"Well this is Santana we're talking about and I know for a fact alcohol will play a role into your gathering. Also I'll come by and pick you up and drive back to my house. My fathers are leaving early for their business trip."

"Really when?"

"Tonight it seems instead of Monday, and once they leave and I get you we have the house all to ourselves from then to Friday."

"Sounds boring."

"Mind numbing."

"Okay baby I got to go I'll see you later."

"Bye have fun, remember not to go over board I'm not planning on sleeping with a drunk."

"I promise Rach."

"You better or I'll be horny and pissed off. So you wont get any for the rest of the week."

"I said I wouldn't baby, you don't have to go threatening me."

"Just making sure. Bye Quinn."

"Bye Rachel."

_**Ding Dong**_

Quinn Stands back waiting for the door to open, smoothing down her blue and white stripped dress. Pulling off a long string off her white cardigan.

"Finally Q took your sweet ass time coming here, but now that you are we can get this moving!" Santana pulled her friend through the foyer, her tight dark green dress barely giving way to her motions.

"I'm not drinking this much guys." Quinn says sitting on Santana's white expensive couch across her two friends sharing the love seat.

"Well I am." Santana rolls her eyes at her best friend, knowing her friend is slightly stressed and needs to cut loose but can see her torn in her decision to do so.

"I'm Brittany!" shrugging her shoulders just wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Look I don't know about this though." sighs Quinn.

"Come one non virgin Mary. You need to loosen up, we all haven't hung out in a long while since Berry has clutched her glittery hands on you."

"What are you talking about we hung out not a week ago."

"Not when you bring the Mrs.,nagging about where we got the alcohol, and spending possible jail time killing my buzz doesn't count."

"I like hanging out with Rachel San. She reminds me of Lord Tubbingtons talkative 3rd cousin who's an Irish terrier named Monty. That comes to visit on St. Patrick's day."

"Britt's right Berry does remind me of a nippy ankle bitter."

"Santana if you don't stop insulting my girlfriend I'm going to leave." Quinn glared at her friend really not up for her bullshit tonight.

"Fuck! Fine I'll stop ranking on the smurf. I just want to get my drink on and relax before cheer nationals next week." say Santana with a lazy wave of her hand.

"I'm gonna die." Quinn and Santana glance to Brittney to see the frown on her face, and distance look in her eyes.

"Britt coach is not going to have you in the cannon, shes not going to use it." Quinn rolled her eyes at the insane idiot idea her coach had.

"Yes she is and I'm gonna die, that's why I brought this new flip-cam to film my last will and testament." She pulls out the lime green camera from her soft pink hoodie jacket pocket to show she wasn't kidding.

"Britt you're not going to die! We'll change coaches mind before the time comes, or when she comes back from her routine recon mission of other squads on Monday, even if she knew how to work the thing." says Santana patting the girls thigh trying to reassure her girlfriend.

"Okay."

"Good now the night is young, and I want to drink to the point I forget my own name."

"Whooo!" Brittany throws her arms and kicks her legs out as she cheered, her sad panda mood long gone.

"Look I cant drink that much anymore. Since at one point I pushed a child out of my uterus, cause of it. And besides I promised Rach I wouldn't go over board." sighs Quinn as she rubs the back of her neck

"Sorry after I heard uterus I tuned you out for a bit, and then all I heard after Rach was the loud smacking noise of a whip in the back round."

"And I don't know whats the big deal. Its not like we can get you pregs again."

"But San what about that time you said you where going to do me so good with your tongue I'll get knocked up?"

"Brittany!" the look of horror on the shorter blondes face as the flashbacks of her walking in on those two. She knows she is forever scarred but she doesn't need to be reminded of that fact.

"Oh my fucking god your face Fabray!" the brunette holds her stomach as she laughs at her friend. Tears already in her eyes.

"What? What did I say?"

"I need a drink to wipe the image from my mind." mutters Quinn as she hold her head in her hands rubbing her eye as if she can wipe the memories away.

"What jealous that it was hotter than any of your late night fantasies?" smirks the brunette wiggling her eyebrows and making a lewd gesture with her tongue.

"You wish Lopez." Glaring at the girl through her fingers.

" I don't need to wish I know it is. Britt and I are hot shit." she says a big smile on her face.

"Lets just drink to shut you up." Santana claps agreeing with her friend.

"Now we're talking! Britt get the shot glasses, and there's whiskey behind my dads work desk."

"Okay." the tall blonde jumps up skipping down the hall and up the stairs.

"You sure your dad wont see it missing this time?"

"Please he lives at the hospital more than here now. He has his own booze next to the mouthwash."

"Got the glass and JD San!"

"Great lets start off with three shots each, so you can't pussy out of this one Q." Quinn glares at the girl again, watching her pour the amber liquid in the glasses.

"Bite me San!"

"Shit I didn't know you where kinky Q! But no thanks, does Berry know?"

"But San I thought you liked it when I bite you on your as-"

"CHEERS!" Yells Quinn throwing the shot back to start the night.

~~~~~-_**the next morning**_-~~~

"Oh my god my head." Quinn utters as she covers her eyes from the brain meting light zeroing on her on the floor, through the window across the room.

"San are we dead? I feel dead." the tall blonde whimpered from underneath the black silk sheets.

"Who's San?' grunted the brunette who faced the end of the bed, whom arms and legs stuck out wildly from under the sheets. Using her girlfriends foot as a pillow.

"You baby."

"Oh yeah I forget."

"If Santana's dead then we are in hell." Quinn felt that she must be, since the light still fought its why through arm to her face.

"Suck my clit Fabary." flipping Quinn the bird blindly in the direction she thought the voice was coming from.

"Stop the viole- oh forget it." Brittany rolled over and curled into a ball, not hearing the soft thud and whimper of her girlfriends' head hitting the mattress.

"What the hell happened last night?" Quinn sits up from the floor her whole body aching, her wild shaggy hair in all directions.

"I don't remember. Fuck we haven't got this hammered before." Santana flips the covers off her head and sits up on her forearms. Rubbing her face coughing slightly at the bitter taste in her mouth and dry throat.

"I don't know either but, I think I'm not wearing any pants." Says the blue eyed girl now sitting up against the head board, normally perfect hair now matted to one side of her head. Lifting the covers to in fact see that she was clad in her shirt and hello kitty boy shorts from last night.

"I think I'm naked, Yep I'm naked." Santana rolls on her back and lifts the covers as well, not that shocked that she was in fact in the nude. It tends to happen when Brittany is in the bed with her, but she normally remembers taking them off.

"Oh god don't tell me we all had sex last night? Shit Rachel is gong to kill me! And why does my face hurt?" Quinn whimpers in her confusion swaying in her spot, nearly hitting Santanas' desk chair that's fallen on its side next to her.

"Fuck stop yelling Fabgay you're shattering my ear drums. Besides you're on the floor fully- are you wearing a track suit?" Santana sits up fully finally looking over the bed to her friend. Her face scrunching up at the sight.

"What?" Quinns red eyes blink up at her friend.

"Look at yourself." Quinn looks down at herself to see that she was wearing an over sized black and white track suit, and not the outfit she wore the night before.

"Oh my god Q you have a black eye!" Gasps Brittney as she takes in her friends face. The black shading around her left eye contrasting the girls pale skin. Quinn crawls over to the bedroom doors full length mirror, her mouth hanging open in shock gingerly touching the slightly swollen area.

"You look like a young coach Sue that got into a bar fight Quinn."

"What the fuck did we do last night?"

"I don't know but I all I need right now is some Advil." Rubbing her temples Santana got up not caring that her skin was out for all to see.

"Can you at least put some clothes on first." groaned Quinn seeing the brunettes reflection. Not wanting to see her friends bare ass walk by.

"It my house I'll be naked as I please." even though she was heading into her walk in closet.

"You look really hot right now San, even though it feels like my head was ran over by a heard of unicorns- Ow." The taller blonde said walking into the bathroom door frame, before walking through the door again. Hoping to find some Advil in the medicine cabinet.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Quinn groans again resting her forehead against the cool mirror closing her eyes.

"Not on my carpet you're not bitch." said Santana emerging from the closest fully clothed in her cheer sweats.

"Wow we totaled your living room really bad S." Says Brittany after The trio padded down the stairwell taking in the trashed sight that was the living room.

The once clean and pristine space was littered with pillows, beer and liquor bottles, feathers, broken glass and silly string. Santanas' bra and dress from the night before hanging down the chandelier. Furniture pushed back or pushed over to make a makeshift dance floor.

"Yea we did but I need some coffee in me to give a damn right now." They all drag their feet to the kitchen that wasn't in any better shape then the last room. Broken eggs , flour and sugar covered most of the floor. Where peanut butter hand prints smudged on the refrigerator door

"Argh Ay dios mios, I'm hating this morning more and more. My folks are going to kill me if this place isn't cleaned up."

They walked around the large island, Santana bee-lining to the coffee maker. Brittney went to the kitchen sink to pour herself a glass of water to chase down the Advil. As Quinn pulled cloth form one of the drawers and headed to the freezer, stepping carefully around the mess.

As the coffee brewed all the girls sighed as the aroma of french vanilla filled the room.

Quinn opened the freezer and reached out to grab ice for her aching face, stopped in midair as she stared at a big blue mass next to the ice tray. Blinking her eyes she tilted her head in confusion as her brain caught up.

"Um Britt I think I found your pants."

" Oh where were they?" The taller blonde tipped over with a mug in her hand looking over her shoulder.

"In the freezer." Quinn puled the stiff denim pinched between her fingers.

"Let me go put them in the dryer." the taller girl took them and walked out with a mix of amusement and awe as she didn't know you can do that with clothes.

Quinn watched the girl leave and continued to pack ice into the cloth. Then making her way next to the groaning brunette, holding the ice pack gingerly over her eye loving the cool relieving her heated face.

Once the dark brew was done the brunette poured the mugs, and sat down at the island slouching over the hot cup.

"Quinn can you stop walking. The clinking noise you're making it not helping me any."

Quinn stops her ears finally just picking up the clinking of metal in her pocket and reaches in.

"Sorry there's something in my pocket-Oh my god!"

Santana glances at the blonde her brows frown when she sees her friends face pale whiter then a crisp clean sheet. Staring at her cupped hands.

"What?"

"It's a gold medal for best marksmen awarded to S-Sue Sylvester." Santana can hear the trembling in the girls voice. It takes her a moment for her foggy mind to clear up, and grasp at the heaviness of what she heard.

"You're shitting me!" Her eyes widen as she herself feels the blood drain from her face and pumps into her heart. That now feels as if it might burst out of her chest like from those Aliens movie.

"I swear to you I'm not."

Quinn leans against the island with one hand while dangling the gold shiny medal in the other. Holding it away from her as if it might come alive and bite her in the face.

"Really what the fuck did we do last night." said Santana pinching the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"I starting to feel I don't want to know anymore."

"Guys get in here quick!" Their heads whip to the sound worried voice of the other blonde and quickly move out and follow the voice to the brunettes bedroom. Their eyes land on the girl sitting on before fallen desk chair using the laptop chewing her nails.

"Whats wrong Britt?" The two girls lean over Brittnays' shoulder seeing her flip cam hooked up and windows media player running.

"Okay I went to go put my pants in the dryer when I found my flip-cam in there, and I think you guys should see this." She clicks play and sits back in the chair as the black screen comes to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay, my grandmother was in the hospital and the will to write anything just didn't come to me. I had written this chapter long ago but I now just edited it. But since things have stabled a little bit I decided to put this chapter out. I promise I'll try and to put up the next update sooner than this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee I just wished I did yadda yadda and this enforces throughout the whole story blah blah, on with the show.**

_"Really what the fuck did we do last night"?_

_"I starting to feel I don't want to know anymore."_

_"Guys get in here quick!" Their heads whip to the sound worried voice of the other blonde and quickly move out and follow the voice to the brunettes' bedroom. Their eyes land on the girl sitting on before fallen desk chair using the laptop chewing her nails._

_"What's wrong Britt?" The two girls lean over Brittney's' shoulder seeing her flip cam hooked up and window media player running._

_"Okay I went to go put my pants in the dryer when I found my flip-cam in there, and I think you guys should see this." She clicks play and sits back in the chair as the black screen comes to life._

"Is it on? How do you know it's on?" Santana turns her head to glance at the person behind her struggle with the small green device in their hands. Laughing as they look like a chimp trying to solve a Rubik's cube.

"I don't know, I guess the light at the top will indicate something." Deep brown eyes glare at her, when they found the screen load up.

"Whatever Santana, I just need to film this."

"I know also take notes on how us pros pick a lock half-drunk with a hair clip done right." the brunette starts to make random model poses for the camera.

"Damn-it Lopez open the door I'm fucking freezing here!" Santana stops in mid pose of her holding the doorknob leaning back, and pressing the heel left shoe high on the door. She looks over her shoulder to take in the sight of her pissed off blonde friend, as she stood there soaked head to toe slightly shivering. Her arms crossed over her chest trying to keep warm.

"I don't know Quinn you look like you could soak a little more." She shifts her body back to its normal stance of placing her arm on her popped hip checking her nails.

"Santana!" the blonde yells at her and clutches her hands at her sides, as if trying hard not to slug her friend in the face in front of Brittney.

"Fine calm yo' tits" Santana rolls her eyes and pulls a hair pin out of her hair, and gets to work on the lock.

"You really should Quinn; they look very active right now." Quinn looks to the speaker and glances at her chest that was in fact making its self-known to the world; she quickly folded them back over her front and glared at the boy.

"Shut up Puck or my foot is going to be very active with your nuts right now." The boy flinched at the thought of pain shooting up from his groin by a high kick, from a very talented mad cheerleader.

"Yep I can do that." Puck quickly turned back to film Santana who now pushed the unlocked door wide open.

"And voila, I work miracles from here to Sunday you mortals now may enter." The group made their way in and their senses where over powered at what awaited them. They stopped in their tracks and took in the mountains of medals and trophies of many competitions of different kinds. There where so many that they even flooded the hallways and along the stairs. Even the coffee table had fell victim.

"Whoa dude this place is trippy." Puck moved and continued to film the medals and awards on the closest wall to him.

"Yeah I thought her office was bad, but this is ridiculous." Quinn stumbles as her foot missteps on a small trophy. But she is saved by someone strong grip on her waist. She smiles at them and gives a soft thank you.

"It's like walking in a trophy closet version of that lame ass Narnia place." Santana does a double take at a picture she walks past, and tilts her head as she sees her coach posing in a picture with Sarah Palin; both heavy dress in winter gear and holding rifles.

"Look you guys look for the keys I'm going to the bathroom." Quinn turns and grimaced as she hears the splat sounds of her wet shoes on the carpet as she made her way up the stairs.

"Whoa there Q-ball be careful where you go. Knowing Couch might have this place booby trapped or have the place rigged with motion detectors or something."

"You tell me this now and yet you still picked the lock?" Quinn stops on her current step but not turn around.

"Come on where still playing, you know Puck dared me too."

"You could have vetoed?"

"And make out with him?"

"You already slept with him."

"So have you, but we both ride the rainbow."

"Good point."

"Damn well exactly my point." Quinn rolls her eyes and makes the rest of the way up the stairs, and disappears in the hallway; Brittney following close behind her.

"Yo check it out she has a gun rack, hella sweet man." Puck is unsure if he's drooling or not at site of the huge rack almost taking half a wall from top to waist height. It had a different array of weapons ranging from revolvers, and pistols to shave-off shotguns to assault rifles some vintage and modern.

"Yeah I remember her going to her monthly illegal moose hunting with Sarah Palin some time ago." she nodded to agree with herself as the photo made more sense when she remembered.

"Holy shit she has a BAR!" Puck does wipe his mouth this time, and dries his hand on his dark jeans.

"You play too much COD Puckerman." She rolls her eyes at the boy acting like one.

"The fact that you even know what that is, should make you stop talking." Puck turns to the girl his smirk all knowing.

"Can it and up yours landing strip!" Santana blushes as she turns away from the boy hoping he did not know that when her and Sam where dating. They spent many days together playing Black Ops multiplayer marathons, instead of kissing and groping, which she was very glad.

"Hey leave my do alone" the boy reaches for his hair and covers it, as if to protect it from the brunette.

"Oh is that what you call the road kill on your head? You could have fooled me. It might be playing dead for all I know."

"Whatever." This time Puck rolls his eyes and turns back around to the rack and reaches for the BAR.

"Um Noah I don't think you should be touching that." Both Puck and Santana jump at the voice and relax as they remembered there was a third party with them. Puck glares at the person.

"Nobody asked you Hot Blonde number 3-"

"Michelle-" The tall blonde girl huffed and rolled her green eyes at the boy, her straight bangs covering the arch of her thin eyebrow. Her shoulder length hair framing her soft beautiful features. He could have sworn she was Hayden Panettiere's twin sister. She had the voice and attitude from the character she played in that Bring it on movie, it was kind of freaky.

"Right Michelle I'm not like going to break it I'm just looking. Here Santana hold the camera for a bit." Puck hands Santana the camera and reaches again for the gun, carefully lifting it up and off the rack. When doing so the hooks that held the gun clicked upwards, as if the gun was a weight holding them down. The three teens jumped back as the wall and rack bent inward, and opened to reveal a brightly lit room behind it.

"Holy-"

"Mother Fucking-"

"Shit!" the teens all had identical faces of dropped jaw, wide eyes and hairline set eyebrows as their feet slowly shifted forward to the room.

"Dude what the heck is this shit?" Pucks eyes darted around as to take in the sight before him, his mind trying to comprehend what happened. The BAR held tightly against his chest.

"I don't know but I think all those talks about her working for the CIA might have been true." Santana eyes the rooms as she took in the wall to wall spy-like gear you only find in Mission impossible movie, enough to make Tom Cruise cry in a corner. She saw large maps of different countries marked up with exes and o's in red ink. And she didn't want to begin on why her coach had the need of 6 large computer monitors mounted on the furthest wall where used for.

"Are you kidding, this is your cheer coach?" Puck and Santana turned and walk over the Hayden look-a-like, and she looked over her shoulder as she pointed at a hanged photo. They saw the tall blonde woman at a dojo in her black belt holding a man in a tight head lock. Her stony face a complete opposite of the red sweaty face of the air deprived man.

"Last time I checked."

"Oh my God."

"You got that right Missy"

"Michelle." the girl glared at Santana.

"Whatever."

"Hey she took a picture with the Dali Lama." Puck points to a photo a few frames from the one they were looking at.

"Is her hands around his neck?"

"No they are meditating together, why?"

"Strange I thought she gets nauseous around peace, and go into blinding rage of seeing men in robes."

"Holy shit here's a picture of her doing body shoots, and she looks drunk off her ass." said Puck his loud laugh echoing off the walls.

"Is that Bill and Hillary Clinton licking salt off her stomach?" Poor Michelle was all confused at this woman.

"I thought she hated politicians saying they smelled of weakness and failure, who is this person?" Santana was wildly confused as well and felt sort of betrayed, as she thought she knew this strange crazy of her coach; when in reality she only scratched the surface.

"I don't know but this is getting good the more we find out."

"Well I'm going to get B and Q you two keep looking for the keys alright. And behave Puck keep your grabby hands to yourself and off of Morgan."

"Damn it my names Michelle!" the girl throws her hands up and giving up as the brunette doesn't even acknowledged her.

"Britt, Quinn where you two at?" Santana calls down the long hallway careful the trophies, she stops in front of an open door at the end of the hall. she sees two large book cases that flanked an expensive electric fireplace and two deep red leather wing-tipped chairs, sitting on top a long white rung the covered half of the dark brown mahogany wood flooring. Santana couldn't help as that her coach maybe an all psycho crazy secret agent she had good taste.

She stopped in her tracks as she walked past a closed door and heard low sounds coming from behind it. She pressed her ear against the doors keyhole to hear more.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in Quinn." **_'That's B.'_**

"It's fine after all a fast pace like that you couldn't help but explode." **_'The hell are they talking about?'_**

"I'm sorry I got it all over you too." **_'Huh? Is that water running?'_**

"Yeah you did make quite a mess." **_'No it can't be, no that's ridiculous-'_**

"I'm all sticky 'n wet and so are you." **_'There can a logical reason why they are sticky Tana just clam down and think about-'_**

"Move Brit your nipples are poking me in my back-"Santana opens the wide open hard enough to slam against the wall. She steps in to the steamy foggy room, not caring that the ends of her hair are staring to frizz.

"The heck was-" Quinn stops in her tracks when she sticks her head out from behind the shower curtain, wiping her eyes to focus on what appears to be her friend for some reason angry. She looks back as she feels a very nude blonde-haired woman against her back looking over her shoulder.

"Q. What. The. Fuck?"

"Santana this isn't what it looks like." Santana sees the smaller blonde eyes widen, and whip her head hard enough to look back between her and Brittney she could feel drops on her face from her soaked hair.

"Like hell fuck Chuck Norris it isn't, you and B are in the shower together naked. Tell me how this isn't close to what I think."

"San please calm down we all shower together all the time after practice." says Brittney in her monotone voice to her confused and obvious angry girlfriend.

"Hey we heard yelling. Whoa um you all is sleeping together? Can I get in on this?"

"No and no! I mean, get the fuck out Puck and nothing is going on San we can explain."

"That's what I'm waiting for Fabray. I'm buzzed and emotional so hurry and make it good."

"That's what she said."

"Shut up Puck!" the trinity yelled all at once.

"Look B and I came up here to find the bathroom and we found this bedroom; and instead on turning on the light switch it turned the bed on."

"What do you mean on?"

"It rotated." says Brittney spinning a loofah to explain.

"What like one of those cheesy sex beds you might see in bad 70's porn?" Everyone turned and gave Puck different levels of looks from confusion to disgust.

"I don't know rather to be disturbed or not surprised by your pass time anymore Puck." said Quinn combing her hands through her wet hair.

"What I'm just saying." he shrugged.

"Whatever back to explaining." says Santana whipping back to the girls in the shower.

"Well she got all happy at it and ran around and started jumping up and down on it."

"I couldn't help it looked fun San." says Britt pouting at her girlfriend.

"Yeah anyway she began to look sick and wobbled on the bed. I went to reach for her and she ends up puking on her pants and my dress; so here we are.'

"It's the truth S if you don't still believe us go to the room and check." The weary girl looked between the two blonde-haired women and glances at the closed door to her right leading to the bedroom. She walks over and opens it, almost getting knocked over from the smell that hits her.

"Oh god open a fucking window I can't breathe." cries out Puck as he gags for air.

"Okay fuck I believe you but we have to clean up." Santana covers her mouth and nose with her arm, almost gagging as well as some of the smell slip through.

"Can we at least get towels first?"

"Only B."

"Come on Santana. I told you what happened."

"That doesn't mean I'm still not pissed off at you, so suffer a bit." says as she tosses a towel to her girlfriend.

"I agree with Lopez."

"G-get the fuck out Puck!" Santana barely moves her head as a bar of soap fly's past it colliding with Pucks.

"Fine okay." he jerks back puts his hands up in surrender and goes back to finding the set of keys they need; wiping his face as he goes.

"Here Quinn I found you a pair of clothes, I tried to find something else but I only could find track suits." Michelle walks to the bathroom door holding a pile of black and white tracks.

"Oh it's okay, course if you found something other than those I would think something's more wrong with coach."

"Oh you have no clue on what we found down stairs Q." says Santana handing Britt her clothes and a new pair of blue track pants. When the girls are finished dressing they head to the staircase running in to a smug Puck holding up the keys. The group heads downstairs to find cleaning tools and head out.

"Yeah right."

"You'll see when you we get down there-" Michelle gets cut off when bright red and blue lights flash through the front windows of the house. The shocked teens crouch behind a large couch huddling tightly so not seen.

"Shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck fuck, it's the cops we got the get the fuck out now." stage whispers Puck.

"The fuck are they doing here we made share we weren't seen." says Santana.

"Maybe a neighbor saw us or someone heard you yelling earlier." quip Quinn leering at Santana.

"Or maybe I was right and this place is rigged." she says as she shoves the blondes shoulder.

"The fuck ever we have to go or we'll continue talking behind bars." says Michelle taking peaks around the couch eyeing the front door and windows.

"I can't go to jail, I'm too sexy." Santana says franticly eyes wide in fear. Brittney nods her head in agreement.

"Santana are you crying?" says Puck now staring at the girl. Quinn can only roll her eyes.

"No what the fuck are you talking about I got something in my eye." Santana says making a show of rubbing her eyes.

"Whatever lets sneak out the back door quick come on." Puck lead the group to the back door moving low and quickly as they could, quietly going through the door into the night making their way to Santana's car parked a few blocks down and drive away.

"Shit" Quinn can only stare at the once again black screen, breathing getting slightly short.

"I know right I'm so going to kill that tool for catching me tearing up on film." Says a blushing Santana her palms curling into fists aching to punch the boy when she sees him.

"No not that Lopez, about the fact we left the place like shit and didn't clean up; and that the cops might have called coach about her home." says Quinn rubbing her forehead as she began to pace.

"So what it not like she's going to know it was us, calm down and relax." Santana reaches out to stilling her friend.

**Ding dong**

"Who's that?" says the taller blonde, clicking at the screen she is still facing.

"I don't know I'll check, hey B is that it on the camera?" says a fidgeting Quinn, the brunette still holding her in place.

"Um I don't think so there's a few more on here, wow many more." clicking through many thumbnails on the memory.

"Crap I don't know hope this can get worse." Quinn rubs her face careful around her eye, as she made her way down the steps. She takes an agitated breath as the rings get more lengthy and far few in between. She lifts up onto her toes trying to see through the keyhole, but doesn't see anyone on the other side.

She moves the window closet to the door and peeks through, her gaze first catching Santana's silver Lexus parked hazard across the front lawn. She could not help but shake her head and chuckle at the sight. At that moment, she sees movement in her peripheral vision, and glances in time to encounter a set of deep brown orbs.

"Fuck."

"Quinn? Quinn is that you ?" the sound of that familiar voice snaps her out of her shock and she darts away from the window, pressing herself onto the wall as close as possible.

"Fuck!"

"Quinn I know it's you, open this door this instant!" Quinn can feel her heart beat rapidly in in her chest as she looks down at her attire and still feel the soreness of her face. She quickly moves up the stairs back in Santana's room and shuts the door behind her then races to the bathroom.

"Where's the fire?" says Santana standing at the sink brushing her teeth; trying to get the taste of coffee and mixture of alcohol out of her mouth. She watches her friend next her going through her drawers taking out a hairbrush and quickly running it through her wild mane.

"Rachel is down stairs; she saw me and looks pissed as hell." She grabs the toothpaste squeezing some on her finger and rushes to brush poorly her teeth.

"Well sucks for you then." Santana laughs as she dries her mouth on a towel, and then checks her teeth in the mirror.

"I need you to stall her." the other girl snorts at that.

"What no nuh uh. I am not talking to your angry girlfriend for a long time willingly. I might get second hand smurf on me."

"Damn-it San I can't go down there looking like my face ran into a wall I need to fix myself up or she'll notice."

"Santana go down and talk to Rachel, don't worry Q I'll help you." says Brittney as she gives a stern look at her girlfriend, that of course the brunette couldn't help but cave.

"Fine but if I OD and die I'm haunting your ass fo' life bitch." the girl drags herself down the steps and heads to the banging door which is still annoying with or without a headache. She rolls her shoulders preparing herself for the small nagging force on the other side and opens the door.

"Finally!" says the smaller brunette. Santana can easily see the fire behind the girls' eye, but can also tell the girl was wound up tightly which gave away another hidden away. She knows when someone is horny and has been denied many times. Santana gives Rachel an evil smirk and laughs inwardly as she leans against the door frame.

**_'Oh Q you're in such deep shit right now. This is going to be good_."**

"Sup munchkin."

"Santana." says Rachel before pushing her way past the Santana in to the house.

"What do you- yes Berry please come in. You know Santana it was so awesome of you to let me in your home. I had to leave early from the weekly lollipop guild brunch-"

"I'm not in the mood for your snarky attitude at this moment Santana. So in other but crass wording, Cut the crap Lopez where's Quinn?"

**Tell me** **what you think so far people! I'm pretty much winging this as I go of each chapter and I get ideas and add things here and there or take out stuff. Until next time...^_^**


End file.
